


Last Night

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: saiyuki_kinks, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaone likes to watch, Gojyo likes to show off and Hakkai gets tied to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Saiyuki_Kinks community. It got too long for LJ, so I posted here instead. Hope anon enjoys and that I did your awesome prompt some justice <3.

He had to hand it to Hakkai. This was officially the most awkward dinner in the history of awkward dinners.

All because Mr. Manners couldn't say 'no' to a pretty girl.

"More tea, Miss Yaone?"

'Miss Yaone' looked up, cheeks flushing. "Yes, please. Thank you."

She lifted her cup, reaching out with a bandaged hand, but Hakkai, ever the gentleman waved her away.

"No, no, you'll spill if we do it like that. Allow me." With his perfect smile firmly in place, Hakkai came to stand beside Yaone's chair. Yaone's blush deepened as he poured her tea, and it was all Gojyo could do to keep from laughing as he watched them both pretend that there was nothing abnormal at all about their exchange.

When the cup was full, Hakkai returned to his seat.

"How is your hand feeling, Miss Yaone?" Goku, looking slightly guilty, injected himself into the conversation. "Is it...I mean... you're all right, right?"

"Oh yes, Goku. I'm fine." Yaone spooned some rice onto her plate. "Hakkai says it's just a fracture and I should be healed in no time."

"Oh. Ok. Cuz I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I...I didn't know it was you and..."

"She said she's fine, Goku." Sanzo spoke from behind the folds of his newspaper, gruff tones as gruff as ever. "Leave her alone and eat your meat buns."

"I..but..Ok." With a last, quick glance at Yaone, Goku returned his attention to his plate.

Gojyo looked across the table.

So. Sanzo knew, too. How interesting. He must have been closer to the fight than Gojyo realized. After all, you had to have been at just the right angle to know that when Goku swung, he'd missed Yaone completely. He'd startled her, sure. And when she started, she'd lost her balance. But Gojyo knew Goku hadn't touched her. Yaone had jumped down, of her own accord, from her hiding spot in the trees to the forest floor.

It wasn't until Hakkai showed up that she'd shown any sign of injury.

And of course Hakkai the Sap had fallen for it. Scooped up the distressed damsel, bandaged her unhurt hand and bought her dinner and a room on their tab.

And now, here they were. One big awkward family.

"You're quiet tonight, Gojyo."

Hakkai's voice broke into Gojyo's musings. Gojyo looked over at his friend, debating for a moment whether or not to call him out on this whole charade, but decided against it.

"Nothing to say." He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. "Also, there's a lady present. You know that always puts me on my best behavior."

"Not that she's interested." Sanzo looked at him from over the top of the news. "And even if she was, she's been around you enough to know better."

"Hey, don't get mad at me because I'm not above giving in to my baser desires." Gojyo lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "You'd probably be less of a bitch if you did too, every once in a while."

"If it means behaving in any way like you, no thanks."

"Whatever, man. Don't hate the player."

Gojyo exhaled a cloud of smoke. Sanzo disappeared back behind his paper.

Awkward silence returned.

Finally, after several more long minutes, Hakkai stood. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I think I need some rest. I'm exhausted."

Yaone's head came up. "You're leaving?"

"Just retiring to my room. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"Oh, no! I mean...I'm tired as well. I think retiring sounds like a great idea."

"I bet it does," Gojyo muttered, and across the table, Gojyo could have sworn he heard Sanzo snicker. Yaone must have heard it, too, because her blush came back, and she ran her fingers over the bandage on her uninjured wrist with a hint of agitation.

"It was a pleasure visiting with you all," she said. "Thank you very much for dinner."

Gojyo waved the compliment away. "Our pleasure," he said. "Now you two run along to bed, hear me?"

"Er, right yes. Of course. Goodnight!"

"Night."

 

Yaone turned and ran after Hakkai, who had already started up the stairs to the guest area. Gojyo found himself holding back another laugh. Such a production. The two of them really needed to just admit they had the hots for each other and call it a day.

"You're not going with them?"

Gojyo turned, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I said, you're not going with them," Sanzo repeated. "I thought you were part of the game."

"What game? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know she's not hurt, and we both know you were the one who reached her first. Did you tell her to fake it so Hakkai could play the hero?"

"Wait, Yaone's not hurt?" Goku put down his meat bun. "Then how come..."

"Hush, Monkey. This is a grown up conversation." Gojyo braced his hands on the table. Ignoring Goku's barrage of insults, he leaned towards Sanzo.

"After three months on the road," he said, "You should know by now that I never tell women to fake it. Ever."

Sanzo gave him a look that could have shattered glass. "That whole sentence and _that's_ what you pick up on?"

"It was the only thing you said that was important."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"This from the holy man who just implied I was supposed to be part of a threesome." Gojyo sat back down, folding his arms. "You know, maybe _you_ should go up there since you're so interested in who's getting into Hakkai's pants."

The paper came up, covering Sanzo's face. "Shut up," he growled.

Gojyo simply smiled.

****  
Three beers and two cigarettes later, Gojyo finally made it upstairs. It wasn't that late, but it was already eerily quiet.

And Yaone was in his room, standing by his bed.

"Well hello," he said. "What brings you in here?"

Yaone clasped her hands behind her back and inclined her head. "I was hoping you could help me with something," she said. "Do you have a second, Mr. Sha?"

"Please, it's just Gojyo, honey. No need for formality."

Yaone looked up at him from under lowered lashes. "All right," she said. "Gojyo, do you have a moment?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, beautiful." He flashed her a dazzling grin.

Yaone's cheeks turned a pleasant shade of pink.

"If you would," she said, "I...it's in my room. Follow me?"

"Love to."

He let her go first. Partially out of respect, partially because walking behind her meant he could admire the soft, feminine sway of her hips. It wasn't a big motion. Nothing so deliberate that Gojyo felt she was doing it on purpose.

But that just made the little side-to-side rock sexier.

"So what's up?" he asked. "Having trouble with something?"

"Kind of."

"Can I ask what?"

"It's easier if I show you." She opened the door, beckoning him inside.

Gojyo followed her in. And stopped dead. "Ho-lee shit," he drawled.

On the bed, Hakkai looked up. "Oh. Gojyo. You made it."

"Indeed. Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing?"

Hakkai gave something resembling a shrug. "Hanging out?"

Just like Hakkai to crack a joke about being tied to the headboard while naked.

Gojyo leaned back against the door and folded his arms. "That so," he said. "I didn't know you were in to bondage, Hakkai."

"Er, I'm not. Usually. But I am glad you're here."

"Are you?"

"Er. Yes."

"Hakkai was actually hoping you'd untie him," Yaone said.

Gojyo's eyes shifted to the young woman. "But you were hoping I might be able to talk him out of that?"

"Um, no." Yaone offered him a shy, yet slightly lecherous smile. "I was more kind of hoping you'd...join us."

Gojyo blinked. "Come again?"

"Yaone wants to see," Hakkai said.

Gojyo didn't move.

Hakkai's words hung in the ensuing silence.

Ok, so his relationship with Hakkai wasn't entirely platonic. But Yaone didn't know that. Nobody knew that. Nobody alive anyway. What went on between them, stayed between them because it was complicated. It was a bond that most people just wouldn't understand, so they didn't try to explain it. It was nobody else's business anyway.

Gojyo's gaze drifted back toward his friend.

"She wants to see?" he repeated.

Hakkai nodded.

Gojyo's eyes meandered over Hakkai's bare torso.

Something had happened before he got there. Gojyo could see the trail of love bites leading down across his stomach. It stopped just about the top of his thigh, and a sudden image of pretty little Yaone kneeling between Hakkai's legs flashed unbidden through his mind. Gojyo shivered.

Hakkai cleared his throat.

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard you." Gojyo looked over at Yaone. Blushing, Yaone looked down at the floor, twirling a lock of hair around the tip of her index finger.

"I know what you must be thinking," she said. "That this is wrong, and I'm wrong and I shouldn't even be asking this. It's just...I'm curious. And you two...well...you two are obviously close. The way you interact is such a give away. Also, you're both so handsome and..."

"Hey." Yaone looked up at him with wide eyes and Gojyo smiled. "You don't have to explain. If anyone gets it, honey, it's me."

Flustered, Yaone went to speak, but Gojyo hushed her, pressing his finger against her lips.

"So you like to watch. Big deal. There are worse things. Besides, a little curiosity is sexy. Don't you think, Hakkai?"

Without for an answer, he stepped back from Yaone. Drawing his shirt over his head, he strode over to the bed.

Hakkai looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Are you serious?" he hissed. "Gojyo, I'm not comfortable doing this in front of an audience!"

"Aww, c'mon." Gojyo leaned forward, his crimson hair making a curtain around the two them. "Since when are you shy? Especially when you obviously don't have anything she hasn't seen before."

"Gojyo..." Hakkai's voice had the barest hint of a warning, but Gojyo ignored it. Instead, he swung his leg around, straddling Hakkai's hips and trailing single finger down the center of Hakkai's chest. The man beneath him shuddered. Gojyo smirked.

"I don't know whether I should be mad or excited that you started without me," he mused. He drew a circle around the bite mark closest to Hakkai's navel. "Did you like it? Was it good?"

Hakkai grunted, squirming as Gojyo's finger drifted to the puckered skin around his scar. Gojyo licked his lips. "Never mind," he said. "I can tell it was good. You're skin's still warm, and you're nice and sensitive the way you are when I've just gotten you off."

"Gojyo." The hint of warning had turned into a plea. A plea that made Gojyo smile as he leaned down to kiss the spot where his fingers had just been.

"She must have taken her time," he whispered. "Kissed you in all those places that you love to be kissed. Like here." Gojyo traced the crease of his hip. "And here." He touched the inside of Hakkai's thigh. "And most definitely here." Reaching between them, Gojyo took Hakkai in hand, swiping his thumb over the head of Hakkai's cock.

Hakkai arched, hardening.

"Oh yeah. Definitely there. I wonder if I kissed her, would I still be able to taste you?" Gojyo lowered himself down. "You know I love the way you taste...think I should try it?"

Hakkai didn't answer. Not with words anyway, just tugged at the cloth binding his wrists, spreading his legs a little wider.

"Mmm, that's a good boy. There you go." Gojyo gave Hakkai a soft squeeze. "Let me take it from here."

And take it he did. In his mouth, all the way down, sucking hard enough to make Hakkai moan. It was a beautiful sound. Deep and rich and lusty and Gojyo hummed his approval as he pulled off.

"Knew you'd like that," he murmured. "You always like that." He stroked Hakkai's stomach, lapping gently at the head. "You love it when I tease you."

Hakkai writhed, tugging harder at his bonds. Gojyo just smiled and licked the tip of one finger. "So horny," he cooed. "So desperate and needy." He rubbed the little spot behind Hakkai's balls. "Makes me want to do all sorts of dirty things to you, Hakkai."

"G...Gojyo...?"

Gojyo allowed his attention to be momentarily diverted as he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he said. "I haven't forgotten about you."

Yaone bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Gojyo chuckled. "Interrupt? This was your idea. I'm surprised you're not giving me instructions."

"Instructions?"

"Instructions." Gojyo crooked his finger, beckoning her closer. As if mesmerized, Yaone walked towards the bed. "You like to watch right? So what is it you want to see?"

 

Yaone looked back and forth between Gojyo and the bed. "He's really beautiful," she murmured. The mattress shifted as she sat down on the edge. "It's hard not to want to touch him."

"Don't I know it." He watched as Yaone splayed a tentative hand on Hakkai's knee, her long fingers tracing a feather-light, vertical pattern. Hakkai turned dark eyes in her direction.

"Yaone," he whispered.

"Hakkai."

And then to Gojyo's surprise, Yaone threw herself across Hakkai's naked chest, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him soundly. Hakkai made a small noise, hips rising up to press against Yaone's leg.

"Well, well," Gojyo purred. He leaned to the side for a better view, smiling to himself as the two of them attempted eat each other alive. He knew how good of a kisser Hakkai could be, and he could have been jealous, but he wasn't really. Hakkai was his own man.

Besides, as long as he was going to get a piece, he didn't mind sharing.

When they'd slowed a little, their kissing becoming more of a languid making out as opposed to a helpless devouring, Gojyo smacked Yaone lightly on the ass. "If you move up," he said, "I can carry on with things down here."

Yaone nodded, scooting so that she sat above Hakkai's hips. "Better?"

"Mmm, yeah. But can you do that little wiggle thing with your ass again? That was cute."

Yaone looked at him for a minute and then, to Gojyo's further surprise, she raised herself up on her knees and did just that.

"Oh honey," he growled. "You're a natural."

To Gojyo's delight, Yaone giggled.

From the other side of her shoulder, Hakkai scoffed. "You know Gojyo, I never told you this, but I find you much more attractive with your mouth full."

"Is that right?" Winking at Yaone, Gojyo gave Hakkai a long, dirty lick. "Funny. I always felt the same way about you."

With no further reason to linger, Gojyo engulfed Hakkai once again. Hakkai gasped and Yaone pulled him back into a kiss. It must have been a nice compliment to being sucked off because Hakkai kept twitching in his mouth, squirming hard when Gojyo pressed his tongue to the underside. And when he looked up again a few moments later, Yaone's shirt was gone and her nipple was between Hakkai's lips.

Gojyo paused, using his hand to stroke Hakkai so he could watch. He'd never seen Hakkai with a woman. Hakkai wasn't the type to bring girls home, but he _was_ the type to appreciate a nice pair of breasts when he saw them. And the way his tongue was stroking over Yaone's nipple implied a very reverent type of appreciation that Gojyo could very much understand. Underneath that corset, Yaone was very well endowed.

"Nice," he murmured. He gave Hakkai's cock another lick. "Very, very nice."

Hakkai said nothing as he kissed across Yaone's chest. She twisted a little, presenting him with the opposite nipple, and Hakkai snaked out his tongue, giving her another long lick. Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's cock, his free hand sliding between his own legs as he stiffened. He was going to need to get his pants off soon. His poor cock wasn't going to like it much if it didn't get some attention of its own. Especially if Hakkai kept teasing Yaone like that.

"Hey Yaone? Will you untie me?" Hakkai's voice was low and smooth, and Gojyo felt his stomach clench. He loved Hakkai's bedroom voice. Hakkai's bedroom voice was on a whole other level of hot. "I want to touch you. Both of you."

"Untie him, Yaone," Gojyo urged. "I want him to touch us, too."

With a nod, Yaone reached up and undid the binds holding Hakkai to the headboard. Hakkai groaned as the tension eased, rubbing his wrists where the fabric had cut into his skin. And then, without warning, he sank one hand deep into Gojyo's hair, dragging the kappa towards him as he gave Yaone another kiss.

Gojyo should have yelped. Should have protested or something, but all that came out was a pleasured moan as Hakkai turned toward him and forced him into a kiss as well.

Gojyo's insides melted.

Oh yeah, Hakkai was hot. Really hot. Hakkai only kissed like a demon when he _was_ a demon. Or when he was so turned on he couldn't hold back. Gojyo pushed forward, forcing his tongue into Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai nipped him for his efforts.

Oh this was going to be so good.

"Yaone. Lay down on your back. Gojyo. Get on your knees." Hakkai's deep bedroom voice had taken on a note of authority. It was a tone that meant Gojyo wasn't topping tonight, but it was also a tone that enticed Gojyo to push just a little harder. Just to see how naughty Hakkai would get.

"What if I don't want to get on my knees, what if I want to be on my back?"

Hakkai's hand tightened in Gojyo's hair. "I'm not asking, you know."

Gojyo laughed low in his throat. "I know," he said. "I just like it when you force me."

Hakkai's expression didn't change as he leaned in and bit down hard on the lobe of Gojyo's ear. "Even with a lady present? You want her to see me make you my bitch?"

"What can I say? I'm a kinky boy."

"That you are." Hakkai licked the whorl of his ear and then turned to Yaone. "Please excuse us for a moment, would you?"

Yaone blinked. "Um. Okay."

"Thanks." Hakkai turned back to Gojyo.

Gojyo grinned.

Their lips came together in a ferocious kiss, the kind that made Gojyo tingle to the tips of his toes. Hakkai's free hand tightened around his upper arm. Lust-blind, Gojyo didn't even try to fight as Hakkai flipped them, forcing Gojyo facedown onto the mattress. He also couldn't stop himself from shuddering as Hakkai's wet tongue swept down the curve of his spine, teeth nipping the swell of his ass.

"We need to get these pants off," Hakkai murmured. "Why do you even still have clothes on anyway?"

"Yaone still has clothes on."

"No she doesn't."

Gojyo pressed himself up on his forearms just as Yaone finished wiggling out of her bottoms. She gave him a shy smile as she settled down on her back. Naked, she was even more beautiful than clothed. All smooth, soft skin and feminine curves.

Gojyo itched to taste.

"Kneel over her Gojyo."

Grinning, Gojyo slid over. But instead of kneeling, he lay down, pressing the full length of their bodies together. Yaone whimpered, arching. Gojyo cupped her chin, and she met him halfway, kissing him with far less hesitation than he'd expected. She wasn't rough like Hakkai, but she was definitely determined, even coaxing him into parting his lips with tiny flicks of her tongue.

"Ooo now that's pretty." Gojyo felt Hakkai's splayed hand on the small of his back. "That's very pretty." Fingers dipped under his waistband. "Now we definitely need to get your pants off."

"Please," Gojyo murmured. He pulled his knees underneath him, giving Hakkai enough room to work down his zipper. Yaone kissed along his neck as his swollen cock sprang free and then before he could even catch his breath, two hands surrounded him, one large and smooth, one small and soft. The shock of sensation made him jump, and he sank his teeth into his lower lip.

"Fuck," he cursed. He was already so hard, and being touched felt so good. "Fuck, slow down."

Against his ear, Hakkai laughed. "Sorry. It's hard to go slow when you're like this."

"But if you don't slow down, I'm gonna come."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Brushing his hair aside, Hakkai kissed his shoulder blade. Yaone continued to nibble at the side of his neck. Neither of their hands moved away from him, but instead stroked in an uneven rhythm but steady rhythm. Gojyo shook.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Fuck. Hakkai. Please."

"All right, all right." Gojyo felt some of the pressure on his cock ease as the bed shifted. He heard Hakkai rummaging through his traveling bag, and then his hands were back, rubbing something wet and cool down the cleft of his ass.

"Time to get you ready," Hakkai murmured, and Gojyo could _hear_ the evil smile. "Why don't you enjoy Yaone while I work back here, hm?"

Gojyo tipped his head back against Hakkai's arm, closing his eyes. "I am enjoying Yaone." Hakkai may have let go, but Yaone's hand was still there, squeezing and tugging at his cock. "She's very enjoyable."

"I mean, why don't you give back."

Gojyo cracked an eye. "Are you ever _not_ a gentleman?" he asked.

A slick finger pushed into Gojyo's ass. "Don't act like you don't know the answer to that," Hakkai replied.

Shuddering, Gojyo had to take a moment to collect himself. Hakkai was in deep, rubbing with a practiced hand against the tense muscle. Yaone had paused and was watching his face, and he wondered briefly if this was really the kind of show she'd had in mind when she'd first proposed this little tryst.

"Play with Yaone, Gojyo." Authoritative Hakkai was back. "Show her how good you are at pleasing a woman."

"Yes dear," Gojyo murmured. Dropping down onto his forearms, he kissed the spot between Yaone's breasts. Yaone touched his cheek. Gojyo nipped the side of one breast, rolling his tongue along the soft curve. "Bend your knees up, sweetheart," he urged. "Let me in."

Yaone bent her legs, opening herself to Gojyo's gaze. Gojyo bent his head and ran his tongue down her stomach, nuzzling between her legs. Yaone's gasp was audible. Gojyo did it again.

"Now that's a view," Hakkai purred. Gojyo felt him add a second finger. In retaliation, Gojyo flicked his tongue against Yaone's clit. Yaone's hips rocked up, her fingers grazing his hair. Gojyo pressed kisses to her folds.

"You can grab," Hakkai said. His fingers stroked Gojyo's ass. "If you need to, go right ahead. I know he won't mind."

"Mmmmmm," Gojyo mumbled. His tongue slid inside as Yaone's fingers tightened their grip. Someone groaned, maybe even him, and he felt Hakkai's fingers speed up.   
Relaxed, stimulated and hazy with lust, Gojyo welcomed it. Savored it. Pushed wantonly back into Hakkai's hand as he tasted Yaone again. Above him, Yaone moaned. Behind him, Hakkai worked and stroked him, opening his body so it would welcome Hakkai's cock. Of both things, Gojyo inhaled deeply, savoring. This kind of dark, sensual sex didn't happen every day.

When it did, you needed to enjoy it.

"Shit. I can't wait any more," Hakkai breathed. Staying between Yaone's legs, Gojyo spread his own legs a little wider, licking and sucking Yaone as Hakkai got into position. His whole body convulsed as he felt Hakkai press against his entrance. And then he moaned aloud as Hakkai inched inside.

"Oh. Oh gods." Gojyo's fingers dug into Yaone's hips. Unable to stop himself, he thrust his tongue up inside her, wanting her to feel at least some of what he was feeling. Some of the sensation of fullness. Of pleasure. Of need. Yaone bucked, tugging hard on his hair. Simultaneously, Hakkai began to move.

Gojyo's world shattered.

Through the haze of white noise, he could hear Yaone crying his name. He could feel her tightening around his tongue, her toes digging into his side. He could taste her arousal as he pushed her higher, feel her urging him on. But it all seemed so distant because Hakkai was fucking him. Hakkai was filling him. Hakkai was panting against the back of his neck, hips moving in a wicked, wicked grind.

His hard, leaking cock rubbed against the sheets. Hakkai wasn't touching it. No one was touching it, but Gojyo knew he was going to come. He knew without a doubt that it was going to happen, and soon. He licked harder at Yaone, wanting her to be satisfied before he became too incoherent to function.

He got his wish moments later when her thighs clamped against his shoulders and her body contracted and warm liquid spilled onto his tongue.

Pushing back on shaky arms, Gojyo gave her a few light kisses. Hakkai had paused, as if waiting for the two of them to finish up before resuming his sweet, exquisite torture. Yaone murmured something, Gojyo wasn't sure what but he did know whatever it was, it was followed by a kiss. A long, lingering kiss that tasted of all kinds of delicious, sexual things. Then, Yaone pulled him closer, her hand closing around his cock.

She began to stroke as Hakkai resumed thrusting, and Gojyo simply fell apart. He pressed his cheek against Yaone's chest, uttering noises he would have been ashamed of had he not been so far gone. But as it stood, the only thing he wanted was to get off and to get off hard and good. So he let go. Let Hakkai fuck him deep and fast. Let Yaone pull and squeeze until the orgasm spiraled up from his belly and spread out all the way down to his fingertips. He bucked helplessly against the simultaneous friction until it was so all consuming he saw stars.

And then he collapsed on top of Yaone, sticky and blissed out as Hakkai finished, fucking him through the remains of his climax and making his poor, over stimulated body twitch one last time before they all lay still.

The dark, heady smell of sex hung thick in the air.

Yaone was the first to move.

"We've made quite a mess. We should get cleaned up," she said, attempting to sit up. "I'll get some water."

"No, don't. I'll go."

Gojyo felt Hakkai slide out of him. The cool air on his sweaty skin made him shiver, but turning a little, he was able to watch Hakkai cross the room in all his naked glory before he disappeared into the tiny half-bath. It almost made up for him leaving.

Almost.

"He's so hot," Gojyo murmured. He moved himself up so he could lay his head next to Yaone's on the pillow. "This was a very good idea you had, Miss Yaone."

"He said you'd be all for it. Said you loved to show off, especially in the bedroom."

"He said that? I have to admit, he wasn't lying."

"Mmm. I know." She curled closer, pressing her palm against his chest. Feeling oddly protective, Gojyo kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I do need to know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"How did you get him tied to the bed?"

Yaone laughed. "I have my ways," she said. "Suffice to say I've picked up a trick or two since going to work for Kougaji."

"Is that so." Gojyo chuckled, amused at the thought of the haughty prince being just as susceptible to feminine charm as anyone else. "I should send him a thank you note, then, eh?"

"Erm, no, probably not. I don't really want him to know about this."

"Fair enough."

They both looked up as the bathroom door slid open and Hakkai returned with a basin and a few wet towels. "Who's first?" he asked.

Gojyo sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You," he replied. "For being such a good sport."

 

~*fin*~


End file.
